Kismat
by love and trust
Summary: Sorry koi title samjh nhi arha tha. yeh story aj ki episode k baad ap sab ka mood theak karnay ki aik choti si koshish ha. Hope k kamyab koshish sabit ho :)


_**This story is after today's engagement I know sab Dareya fans ka dill uncountable pieces main toota ha. But still I will say don't lose hope. Sirf engagement hui ha shadi nhi**_

_**And it is said k hope akhri dam tak rakhni chahiye so please be positive**_

_**And writers please ap log kahan ghayab hain 20 July k baad se mairay pas itni positivity nhi hain. Mera hosla bhi toot sakta ha so please write stories ta k mera hosla bna rhay aur baki readers ka bhi.**_

_**Kaisi lgi story zror btaye ga. Achi nhi ha q k jaldi main likhi ha ap sab ka mood theak karnay k liye. **_

_**Aur haan har review k end main smilling face whether review is positive or negative.**_

_**Thankyou.**_

_**Sidhart:**_ Daya tum kaha chalay gae thay?

_**Freddy:**_ kab?

_**Sidhart:**_ are engagement k din.

_**Daya:**_ kuch zrori kam tha

_**Sidhart:**_ waisay aik baat ha

_**Abhijeet:**_ kia?

_**Sidhart:**_ jis kisi se Daya ki shadi hogi wo bohat lucky hogi

Daya sees towards Shreya

_**Pankhaj:**_ wo kaisay?

_**Sidhart:**_ q k jo insane kisi aur ki khushi k liye apna pyar qurban kar da us se kitna pyar kray ga jo uski life ka part bnay gi

_**Daya:**_ main itna lucky nhi hon

And leaves from there.

_**After a week:**_

_**Daya:**_ Abhijeet yar main yahan se jana chahta hon

_**Abhijeet:**_ q yar?

_**Daya:**_ yar Shreya ko daikhta hon to khud pa control khonay lagta hon

_**Abhijeet:**_ yar sambhal khud ko

They didn't know that Shreya is listening to all this

_**Daya:**_ yar mjhay janay da

_**Abhijeet:**_ yar main bhi teray sath chalon ga

_**Daya:**_ nhi bilkul nhi

_**Abhijeet:**_ main tere bina nhi reh sakta

_**Daya:**_ yar Acp sir, Tarika ko tu kaisay chor sakta ha

_**Abhijeet:**_ lakin

_**Daya:**_ aur waisay bhi mjhay bhi tu yakeen chahiye na k Shreya theak ha. Aur tu janta ha teray elawah mjhay kisi ki baat ka yakeen nhi ha

_**Abhijeet:**_ yar tu

_**Daya:**_ janay da yar bht dard hota ha

_**Abhijeet:**_ theak ha. Main kal Acp sir se baat karta hon

Daya hugs him. And Shreya leaves from there with tears in her eyes.

_**Shreya:**_ yeh sab meri wjah se. main na kitna dard dia ha sir ko. Wo meray se kitna pyar krtay hain aur main un k alfaaz ka hi intezar karti rhi

And she cries bitterly.

As Daya is about to be transferred so Shreya's mother calls everyone for dinner.

_**At Shreya's house:**_

_**Sf:**_ are ao ao sab

_**All:**_ thank you

_**Sm:**_ is ma shukriya ki kia baat ha

_**Daya:**_ aunty

But was cut by Sm

_**Sm:**_ aunty nhi mummy

_**Daya:**_ g?

_**Sm:**_ haan mummy bulao mjhay warna mjh se baat na kro

Daya has tears in his eyes.

_**Sm:**_ beta kia hua? Main na kuch ghalat keh dia?

_**Daya:**_ nhi aunty. I mean mummy

_**Sm:**_ to ro q rhay ho?

_**Daya:**_ mairi koi maa nhi ha na is liye

_**Sm:**_ main hon na.

_**Sf:**_ beta tum to hamaray liye betay se barh k ho q k tum na hamesha hamari aur Shreya ki madad ki ha

_**Sm:**_ haan yahan tak k Shreya ki engagement bhi tumhari wjah se hi hui ha. Agar tum Sidhart ko na latay to yeh sab nhi ho sakta tha

_**Daya:**_ wo sab to mera farz tha

_**Sm:**_ beta tum meray liye meray betay ho

_**Daya:**_ ap bhi meray liye meri maa hain

_**Sm:**_ to phir tum apni maa ko chor k chalay jao gay?

_**Daya:**_ mummy janay dijiye main yahan nhi reh paon ga

_**Sm:**_ lakin q beta?

Abhijeet tries to change the topic

_**Abhijeet:**_ uncle aunty shadi kab ha?

_**Sf:**_ bht jald

_**Sm:**_ ab tumhain aur Daya ko bhi kar laini chahiye

_**Daya:**_ nhi mummy yeh mairay liye nhi ha

_**Sm:**_ are aisay kaisay nhi ha? Main dhondon ki apnay betay k liye larki

_**Daya:**_ mummy main khush nhi reh paon ga

_**Sm:**_ lakin q?

Daya says nothing just bends his head

_**Sm:**_ kahin tum kisi se pyar to nhi kartay? Mjhay btao main baat karti hon

_**Daya:**_ mummy us us uski engagement ho chuki ha

_**Sm:**_ isi liye yahan se jar hay ho?

Abhijeet signals Freddy and he pretends that he is hungry of the topic is left and everyone have dinner and leaves from there.

_**Next day:**_

Shreya enters bureau and sees Daya sitting there alone and it looks like he hasn't gone home but stayed there.

_**Shreya:**_ sir

Daya snaps out of his thoughts.

_**Daya:**_ haan are Shreya tum yahan. Good good morning

_**Shreya:**_ sir aj ki morning good nhi ha

_**Daya:**_ q?

_**Shreya:**_ ap ja jo rhay hain

_**Daya:**_ door zror jar ha hon lakin hard um tumharay sath hon. Jab tum pukaro gi fooran ajaon ga

_**Shreya:**_ na jaye na sir

_**Daya:**_ jana zrori ha Shreya

_**Shreya:**_ yeh sab meri wjah

_**Daya:**_ nhi bilkul nhi. aur tum nay aisa sochna bhi nhi

_**Shreya:**_ sir is sab ki wjah main hon. Mjhay yahan se jana chahiye

_**Daya:**_ Shreya main tumhain yahan Abhijeet k sath chor k jar ha hon. Tarika ko tumhari aur Purvi ki madad ki zrorat hogi Abhijeet ko sambhalnay k liye

_**Shreya:**_ sir ap na jaen na. main transfer

_**Daya:**_ nhi tum yahan hogi sab k sath to main kahin bhi befikar reh sakta hon

_**Shreya:**_ lakin

_**Daya:**_ mairi khushi isi main ha

Everyone comes and Daya leves from there.

_**After 2 years**_

Abhijeet and Tarika's wedding is fixed. So Daya has to come to attend it. He reaches his home and cleans it as there is a lot of dust and after getting ready he moves to the venue.

When he reaches there he sees Shreya and Sidhart standing there. Sidhart sees him and both come to him.

_**Sidhart:**_ kaisay ho Daya?

_**Daya:**_ theak hon. Tum dono kaisay ho?

_**Sid:**_ theak hain

_**Daya:**_ chalo ander chaltay hain

_**Sid:**_ yar itnay time baad milay ho kuch baat to kar lain

_**Daya:**_ haan to ander chal k krtay hain na

_**Sid:**_ ander janay ki bht jaldi ha tumhain

_**Daya:**_ haan 2 saal se Abhijeet ko, kisi ko bhi nhi daikha. Ab rha nhi jar ha

_**Sid:**_ to gae hi q thay chor k?

_**Daya:**_ bas zrori tha

_**Sid:**_ waisay tum bht kamzoor ho gae ho

_**Daya:**_ nhi aisa kuch nhi ha tum kafi time baad daikh rhay hona is liye aisa lag rha ha

_**Sid:**_ are nhi sach keh rha hon. Q Shreya?

_**Shreya:**_ ander chaltay hain

And three went inside. The hall is beautifully decorated. They enter and meet everyone but Abhijeet ignores Daya

_**Daya:**_ yar

_**Abhijeet:**_ sir kisi ko kahain aj bhi anay ki zrorat nhi thi

_**Daya:**_ sorry yar wo aik case

_**Abhijeet:**_ sir is se kahain k case ka bhana na bnaye main won hi hon

Daya smiles as Abhijeet ha transferred him from kissi to iss

_**Daya:**_ wo kon?

_**Abhijeet:**_ ha koi

_**Daya:**_ kon koi?

_**Abhijeet:**_ wohi

_**Daya:**_ us wohi k baray main Tarika ko pta ha?

Abhijeet gives him an angry glance and is about to turn but Daya hugs him tightly

_**Daya:**_ sorry na yar ab maaf bhi kar day

_**Abhijeet:**_ ja maaf kia

Both smile and hug eachother. And Shreya's parents come and Daya meets them

_**Sm:**_ beta kaisay ho?

_**Daya:**_ Mummy main bilkul theak ho nap kaisi hain?

_**Sm:**_ ab tu agya ha tu main bhi theak hon

And then the bride is brought down and wedding ceremony starts and Daya looks around but couldn't find Shreya and then he notices that Sidhart is also missing and when all rituals are performed. Sm holds a mike

_**Sm:**_ aj sirf Abhijeet kin hi bul k meray betay Daya ki bhi shadi ha

Daya is shocked on hearing this

_**Sm:**_ beta tu meri baat manay ga na?

_**Daya:**_ mummy main yeh sab. I mean main apko btaya to tha

_**Sm:**_ tujhay meri kasam.

Daya has tears in his eyes and nods. The bride is brought down but her head is in veil. The wedding takes place and after wedding they take blessings from everyone and as Daya and his wife come to sf. Sf apologizes to Daya

_**Sf:**_ mjhay maaf kardo yeh meri wjah se hua ha

_**Daya:**_ apki wjah se hua ha matlab?

_**Sf:**_ main hi Shreya tak tumhara letter pohanchanay nhi diya tha

_**Daya:**_ koi baat nhi. hota wohi ha jo likha hota ha

And with this abhijeet went to his house with Tarika and Daya to his with his bride.

Daya was crying all the way as he thought Shreya to be in that place onlu and today there was someone else.

Daya opened the door and lead her to his room after left. He came after 2 hours and stood near the window.

_**Daya:**_ main ap se kuch nhi chpaon ga. Main kisi se pyar karta tha aura b bhi karta hon aur is liye apko apka haq nhi da paon ga. Ho skay to mjhay maaf kar dijiye ga.

And he was about o leave the room when the bride spoke

_**Bride:**_ who is the lucky one?

Daya turned and nearly ran to bride and removed her veil from her face and saw that its none other than Shreya. He was awestruck to see her and that too as his wife.

Shreya smiled at his expressions. He sat beside her.

_**Daya:**_ tum yahan? Yeh sab kaisay?

_**Shreya:**_ ap k janay k baad apka likha hua letter Sidhart ko mil gya aur phir usnay engagement toor di.

_**Daya:**_ lakin

_**Shreya:**_ yahi k main apse pyar krti hon yeh kaisay pta chala?

Daya nods

_**Shreya:**_ juba p Abhijeet sir se janay ki baat kar rhay thay to main wahin thi phir main wahan se park main agae aur ronay lagi tab Sidhart na mairi baatain sun lit hi

Daya had tears in his eyes which Shreya rubbed off

Daya smiled and hugged her tightly.

_**Please agar ap logon ko lagta ha k main theak hon yeh sochnay main k shadi Daya sir k sath hi hogi to please ff ki ronak wapis la ayen.**_

_**Thank you. **_


End file.
